batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (1985)
This is before the events of Tim Burton's Batman (1989) Plot Summary The story begins where Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City at the age of thirty four from training in martial arts, man hunting, and science for the past thirteen years. Bruce dresses in a black ski-mask and leather jacket while foiling an armored car robbery. Though he succeeds, he is discouraged that the criminals didn't fear him. Bruce goes to a portrait of his parents to look for a sign and a bat ends up crashing through. So, Bruce decides to become Batman. One evening, gangster Johnny Gobbs is angry at Sergeant Harvey Bullock (Pat Corley) for not finding anything against Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams), a corporate lawyer employed at Wayne Enterprises who's running for district attorney despite the fact that Bullock prefers having him killed. Gobbs becomes outraged when he learns that Bullock has a microphone on him and is about to shoot the Sergeant until Bruce, who's disguised as a criminal known as Matches Malone, saves him. Bullock flees from Gobbs as Bruce is left to die and Gobbs goes after him. Bruce immediately switches into Batman and takes out all of Gobb's thugs. Unfortunately, Gobbs ended up dying when he walked off the roof by accident while fleeing from Batman. However, before Gobbs died, he mentioned to Batman that his partner was a man named Joe Chill. Meanwhile, Jack Napier (Jack Nicholson) is in bed until he receives a call from his employer. Grissom orders Napier to go after Chill since he learned what happened and is fearful that Chill has something that will ruin Napier. Napier agreed and decided to go visit Chill at a place he lives known as Crime Alley, a place he knows very well. The next evening, Batman has been informed by Harvey Dent how a police boat is escorting an escaped convict named Spider Conway and decides to keep an eye on the transfer. Gordon is confused to why Conway is nervous since he'll get a parole if he testifies against Grissom and Bullock explains it's because he's scared someone will get him. Conway's fears are justified when he gets kidnapped by a strange creature who attaches a bomb to the boat and manages to kidnap him. Batman does his own investigation at Stone Gate where Conway was being escorted from and discovers a cigarette at the docks. Batman suspects Bullock was the one who blew Conway up since Conway framed him before for accepting bribes from Grissom which prompts him to confront the crime boss. Grissom reluctantly explains to Batman after being threatened him that he had no reason to kill Conway since Conway has nothing on him. Batman believes Bullock is the prime suspect despite Dent believing he's innocent. Meanwhile, Napier confronts Joe Chill at his apartment in Crime Alley only to find him murdered and Napier gets frightened and then abducted by a mysterious individual. Batman meanwhile focuses on the scale found at the docks and realized it comes from a repitle which made him remember the name Croc. Batman returns to Gotham Harbor and finds an underwater cave where he rescues the two criminals there while fighting Killer Croc. Batman meets up with Harvey Dent in the alleyway who hands him all the files he has on Killer Croc. Killer Croc was once a wrestler who turned to crime. Bullock who was back then a detective caught him and he was convicted at court since Napier and Conway testified against him. Batman then realizes that Bullock is in the danger and goes looking for him. Batman manages to save Bullock when Killer Croc attacks the Sergeant in his car. However, the fight ends up in the sewers and Batman is able to use his arsenal against Killer Croc's strength and better lung capacity which knocks the villain out cold. Batman hands Killer Croc over to Bullock who is confused to why Batman would help him. Batman revealed it was because he thought Bullock was guilty as well as everyone else. The next day, everyone is surprised to learn that Napier is cleared of all charges since it was Killer Croc who murdered Joe Chill and not him. Bullock swore to the media that Napier will get his butt kicked for his crimes which makes Batman smile. Cast Micheal Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman Pat Hingle as Commissioner James Gordon Pat Corley as Sergeant Harvey Bullock Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent Micheal Gough as Alfred Pennyworth Jack Nicholson as Jack Napier Jack Palace as Carl Grissom Clyde Gatell as Joe Chill Kevin Grevioux as Killer Croc Category:Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy